Season 5 filming locations
This article lists all the real-life shooting locations for the fifth season of 24. It was filmed entirely in the Los Angeles area. For the other seasons, see Filming locations on 24. 7:00am-8:00am Oil pumps The scenes at the oil pumps in Mojave were actually filmed in Baldwin Hills. The opening shot of the scene looks west towards the water tower. :Google Maps link Wilshire Boulevard The shot establishing the scenes at Wayne Palmer's apartment is of the Wilshire corridor in Westwood. :Google Maps link Hidden Valley All the outdoor scenes at President Logan's retreat were filmed at Ventura Farms, a horse ranch in Hidden Valley. :Google Maps link Chloe's apartment The exterior of Chloe's loft apartment was filmed just below the 7th Street bridge. After seeing Kohler, she flees into the restaurant south of 7th Street. :Google Maps link Mall After Chloe and Kohler running through the restaurant, the location switches to the 7th & Fig mall in Downtown Los Angeles. She avoids him on the escalators, and calls Jack from the upper level outside the mall. :Google Maps link Fire station The fire station was shot at buildings at the very south of the Baldwin Hills oil field. :Google Maps link Variel & Topanga The refinery at Variel & Topanga was actually located on the corner of Florence and Bloomfield Avenues in Santa Fe Springs. Most of the refinery, which belonged to Cenco, has since been dismantled. :Google Maps link 8:00am-9:00am Variel & Topanga Again the scenes at the refinery were filmed at the Cenco refinery on Florence & Bloomfield in Santa Fe Springs. :Google Maps link Palmer's apartment Wayne Palmer's apartment building is 10660 Wilshire Boulevard. Chloe drives out of Ashton Avenue and turns left onto Manning Avenue, but then turns left again into the parking garage of the building across the street from 10660 Wilshire. She drives out of this garage and gets stopped at the intersection of Ashton and Manning. :Google Maps link Driving to airport In the act-in clock, when Jack is driving to the airport, he is seen driving west past Aaardvark's Odd Ark costume shop at 21434 Sherman Way in Canoga Park. :Google Maps link Ontario Airport The scenes at Ontario Airport were filmed at the empty Terminal One of the actual Ontario Airport in Ontario. :Google Maps link Hidden Valley Suvarov's helicopter lands by the horse track at Ventura Farms, in Hidden Valley near Thousand Oaks. :Google Maps link 9:00am-10:00am Ontario Airport Again, the scenes were shot at Terminal 1 of Ontario Airport. :Google Maps link 10:00am-11:00am Ontario Airport walks from a hangar]] Again, the scenes were shot at Terminal 1 of Ontario Airport. :Google Maps link Hidden Valley The exterior scenes at Logan's retreat were shot at Ventura Farms. :Google Maps link 11:00am-12:00pm Bridge The truck that Erwich is in crosses the Gerald Desmond Bridge at the Port of Long Beach. :Google Maps link 12:00pm-1:00pm President's retreat Again the exterior scenes and the stable scenes were shot at Ventura Farms, and the interior scenes on a set. :Google Maps link Port of Long Beach These scenes were shot at the Port of Long Beach, in the container area just south of the 710 freeway. :Google Maps link 1:00pm-2:00pm Cal's Bikes Cal's bike shop was filmed at S.T.D Development, located at 10055 Canoga Avenue in Chatsworth. :Google Maps link 22 North Figueroa The building across the street that the helicopter lands on is the Renaissance Tower at 501 West Olympic Boulevard. The interior of the scenes in Rossler's building are also filmed in the same building. :Google Maps link Parking lot The parking lot across from CTU that Lynn McGill meets Jenny McGill at is behind the Cowboy Palace Saloon at 21635 Devonshire Street in Chatsworth. :Google Maps link 2:00pm-3:00pm White Oak & Madison The parking garage at the corner of White Oak and Madison was actually the Ampco Airport Parking garage at 808 S Olive Street, Downtown. The close ups of Curtis waiting in his car were done on a sound stage using poor man's process. :Google Maps link Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall The Sunrise Hills Mall was filmed at the Northridge Mall, at 5301 Tampa Avenue in The Valley. :Google Maps link Cal's Bikes Cal's bike shop was filmed at S.T.D Development, located at 10055 Canoga Avenue in Chatsworth. :Google Maps link 3:00pm-4:00pm Cal's Bikes Cal's bike shop was filmed at S.T.D Development, located at 10055 Canoga Avenue in Chatsworth. :Google Maps link Mayall Street Curtis drives north up Eton Avenue, and stops at the intersection with Mayall Street. Jack then knocks him out, and dumps him outside the car, and drives away. :Google Maps link Nathanson's building Jack drives from South Anderson street to Sunrise street, and stops at a payphone. He then runs down the alley and enters the building, before breaking out onto the rooftop. Ostroff parks the helicopter in the parking lot across the street. :Google Maps link Logan's Retreat The exteriors were shot at Ventura Farms in Thousand Oaks, and the interiors on a set. :Google Maps link 4:00pm-5:00pm Motorcade attack The Suvarov's motorcade gets attacked outside LA Center studios just north of Downtown. :Google Maps link 5:00pm-6:00pm Logan's Retreat The exterior scenes of Logan's retreat were shot at Ventura Farms in Thousand Oaks. :Google Maps link Tyler Memorial Hospital Tyler Memorial Hospital is actually the St. Luke's Medical Center at 2632 East Washington Boulevard in Pasadena, a closed down hospital that has been used many times by the 24 team. The schematic that the terrorists have is an accurate plan of the building. :Google Maps link 6:00pm-7:00pm CTU exterior The scenes outside CTU were shot at a building around 20600 Nordhoff Street in Chatsworth, not far from the CTU soundstage. :Google Maps link 7:00pm-8:00pm Homeland Security The Department of Homeland Security building is the tower of LA Center Studios, used many times in 24. :Google Maps link 8:00pm-9:00pm Stenger's hotel The hotel that Collette Stenger and Theo Stoller are staying at was filmed at what was the Park Hyatt Hotel at 2151 Avenue of the Stars in Century City. It is now an Intercontinental Hotel. :Google Maps link Driving from airport When driving from the airport, there is a shot of Theo Stoller's car driving west on Devonshire Street and passing Valley Chiropractic at 21740. :Google Maps link 9:00pm-10:00pm Wilshire Gas Plant The interior and exterior scenes at the Wilshire Gas Company were filmed at the AES Redondo Beach power plant. :Google Maps link 10:00pm-11:00pm 4615 Tarpin Street The scenes at 4615 Tarpin Street were shot at the industrial complex that was built on the site of the former Naval Air Station near Reeves Field on Terminal Island. :Google Maps link 11:00pm-12:00am Motel The motel at 1850 Porter Valley Drive was filmed at a Super 8 motel on the corner of Topanga Canyon Boulevard and Saticoy Street in Canoga Park. The Baskin Robbins ice cream shop is visible across the street as Wayne Palmer leaves the reception. :Google Maps link Gas station The gas station where Audrey Raines removes the tracker from her car is the ARCO gas station at 6310 Fallbrook Avenue in Woodland Hills. Pepboy's Autos is visible across the street as she leaves. :Google Maps link Parking lot The parking lot where Jack and Wayne stop to get out and walk was filmed at the Mann Biomedical Park in Valencia. They walk down some steps and hide from a hum-vee on an ivy-covered bank. :Google Maps link, Picture of road where they hide City Trust & Savings The City Trust and Savings bank was filmed round the back of the Lockheed Federal Credit Union building at 21701 Erwin Street in Woodland Hills. :Google Maps link 12:00am-1:00am Van Nuys Airfield The scenes at Van Nuys Airfield were indeed filmed at the Van Nuys Airport in the Valley. A hangar located east of the main runway, just off Byrd Street, was used for the scenes there. The satellite footage that Karen Hayes looks at is also of the real airport. :Google Maps link Helipad The scene at Christopher Henderson's helipad where he boards a helicopter was filmed at the Mann Biomedical Park, which was previously used as the Larchmont building helipad in Season 4. :Google Maps link 5 Villa Vista Circle The scenes at Bill Buchanan's house, at 5 Villa Vista Circle, were shot at 4101 Green Meadow Court in Encino. The interior and exterior of the house was used. :Google Maps link 1:00am-2:00am Van Nuys Airfield Again the scenes in the hangar as Jack and Audrey leave were filmed at the hangar at Van Nuys Airport. :Google Maps link 5 Villa Vista Circle and Chloe work]] Again the scenes at 5 Villa Vista Circle were shot at 4101 Green Meadow Court in Encino. :Google Maps link Plant nursery The plant nursery where Jack tracks down and apprehends Christopher Henderson was filmed at the Bermite property in Saugus, which was also used in Season 3 and 6 of the show. :Google Maps link Lake When James Heller is driving from the retreat, he drives north up Piru Canyon Road, before driving off into Lake Piru north of LA. :Google Maps link Van Nuys civilian side When Chloe O'Brian is tracking Christopher Henderson's movements, she brings up satellite footage of Ontario Airport, zooming in on the south side. Jack then arrives and boards the plane, which is situated outside a hangar south of the main runway. :Google Maps link 2:00am-3:00am 5 Villa Vista Circle shows up]] Again the scenes at 5 Villa Vista Circle were shot at 4101 Green Meadow Court in Encino. :Google Maps link 3:00am-4:00am 118 Freeway When Jack lands on the 118 Freeway, his plane actually lands on the 210 in Rialto. There is a shot of the plane passing the North Linden Avenue bridge (and we see a sign for Ayala Drive, Riverside Avenue and Pepper Street) before it comes to a stop just before the North Locust Avenue bridge. Jack describes his position as "just east of the Balboa overpass". :Google Maps link 4:00am-5:00am Presidential retreat Again, the exterior and barn scenes at the retreat were filmed at Ventura Farms, in Thousand Oaks. :Google Maps link Malina's building Joseph Malina's apartment building is located at around 1915 Violet Street, just east of Downtown. :Google Maps link Port of Los Angeles The scenes on the Natalia, at docking station 8 at the Port of Los Angeles, were filmed on the USS Topeka, a submarine docked at Naval Base Point Loma, just off Fort Rosecrans Boulevard in San Diego. :Google Maps link 5:00am-6:00am Port of Los Angeles Again the scenes on the Natalia were filmed on the USS Topeka, docked at Naval Base Point Loma in San Diego. :Google Maps link Presidential retreat Again, the exterior and barn scenes at the retreat were filmed at Ventura Farms, in Thousand Oaks. :Google Maps link 6:00am-7:00am Presidential retreat Again, the exterior and barn scenes at the retreat were filmed at Ventura Farms, in Thousand Oaks. :Google Maps link Printing works The printing works that Jack takes Charles Logan to was actually the old LA times building in Chatsworth. The shot of the helicopter landing was filmed at Point Mugu Naval Air Station. :Google Maps link Airfield The scenes of Palmer's casket being loaded onto the plane were filmed at Point Mugu Naval Air Station. The last shot of Logan being taken away in a car was shot back in the studio in the west Valley. :Google Maps link See also *Filming locations on 24 Category:Lists *S5 Category:Day 5